United
by Slytherin Angel 00
Summary: Silara Skywalker and her brother Anakin have always been very close. But what about when war happens, opinions differ, sides are taken, and rash decisions are made? Soon the young Jedi are introduced to power and the life out can give or take away. Which side will they follow?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination and Silara. I only wish I was George Lucas or J.J. Abrams.**_

 _ **Author's Note: If the font is in italics, it's a thought.**_

The air surrounding us was so dense you could have sliced it in half. The atmosphere was filled with a deep of concentration. Heavy breaths were the only sound besides our lightsabers crashing down against each other in a lethal and hypnotizing rhythm.

Two figures battled for dominance… one was tall and toned, striking aggressively and relentlessly, running on the purest form of adrenaline. The other was lithe and graceful; more calculating than the other and posed to strike, like a cobra would its prey.

We dueled for what seemed like an eternity. Complete opposites like fire and water. Either could be calm or uncontrollable, but together they create harmony. They flowed, together, in united rhythm. They were like oil and water… molding to each other, but never mixing.

I was the smaller of the two. Being a young girl, Shaak Ti had not thought it wise to train me in the same manner as my brother. She had trained me mainly in Soresu; teaching me to stay defensive until my opponent tired and became more vulnerable. Anakin had insisted on instructing me in Shien/Djem So as well, muttering something about manipulation being a girl's best friend.

Our dangerous dance was nearing its climax when I sensed Anakin's movements becoming a bit more desperate. I saw my opportunity and with one quick stroke I brought my cerulean blade to his unprotected side; stopping only an inch away from his robes. My brother glanced down only to realize that he was out of options. Raising his eyes to mine he flashed me a lopsided grin and mockingly through his hands in the air.

"Alright, alright you got me!" he laughed. "But I'm telling you, Silara, it's pure luck I didn't hit you."

"You always say that! Did you ever think it might be good training?!" I bit back, annoyed.

"Yeah, good training by me!" he stated proudly.

"Oh, bul-!" I started, but in flash he was behind me with a firm arm wrapped around my waist; his warm breath caressing my neck.

"Silara Veila Skywalker," he began in a dangerous whisper, but I saw the smirk on his lips "if you even think one more unsavory word, I shall be forced to take you over my knee." I giggled along with my brother's rich laugh.

The sense of light heartedness I'd felt began to fade as I sensed a familiar presence.

"You really should pipe down before Kenobi kills you for having too big of a head" I whispered.

My eyes shifted to the hooded figure silently watching in the shadows behind my brother's back. Apparently I had been the first to sense our quiet observer. Obi-Wan would kill us for our childish behavior. Anakin quickly released me, brushing himself off.

"How long have you been here, Master?"

"Long enough to see why you lost. _Not helping, Kenobi!_ I brought guests" he said, motioning to Yoda and Shaak Ti shifting near the entrance. Anakin frowned.

"Hoping to see you both, I have been" Yoda commented.

"I've waited a long time to see my padawan face her older brother." Her face betrayed no emotion, but I heard the trace of excitement in her voice that I had hoped to find.

I moved to stand in front of Anakin's and tried to school my face into a mature look, but it came out as a small smile.

"Be our guests… you're just in time."

 **Hey, guys! Hope you enjoy! I just wanted to let you know this story begins just before Attack of the Clones. I will try really, really hard not to abandon this story.**

 **I wanted to inform anyone who has already read this that I fixed the typos! The first chapter had originally been spoken into Google docs on my phone and I think you can understand what happened from there… I will not make that mistake again.**

 **I've also updated this a little. I wrote two different versions and eventually decided that I didn't like how I had originally written Anakin. After all, he is still a teenager and a fun-loving older brother. Hopefully you'll find it a lot better now. Please enjoy and feel free to give advice (nicely).**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mind with the words and ideas it forms.**_

 _ **Last time…**_ _"How long have you been here Master?"_

" _Long enough to see why you lost. I brought guests" Obi-Wan said, motioning to Yoda and Shaak Ti who were shifting near the entrance. Anakin frowned._

" _Hoping to see you both, I have been" Yoda commented._

" _I've waited a long time to see my padawan face her older brother." Her face betrayed no emotion, but I heard the trace of excitement in her voice that I had hoped to find._

 _I moved to stand in front of Anakin and tried to school my face into some sort of mature look, but it came out as a small smile._

" _Be our guests… you're just in time."_

 **Chapter Two**

"I personally believe it's high time we see you two show your skills" Obi-Wan said.

"You mean one of us…" I muttered under my breath. It had been meant to distract Anakin, but apparently I had been a little too loud.

"Silara!" Shaak Ti warned quietly. She knew I had a very un-Jedi like habit of trying to get my opponent worked up.

It's a lot easier to manipulate and distract them when they're emotional. And believe me, it works like a charm on the other students who haven't mastered control of their feelings yet.

"Sorry, Master" I blushed. Pretty soon I remembered why I was here: to embarrass my brother in front of his master.

Turning around, I had been about to rile him up more, until I realized it was his turn to insult me. Instead, his lips found their way to my ear…

"Well if we can't be arrogant around them, at least we can get cocky around each other" he whispered.

I giggled behind the privacy of my hand before quietly 'ssh'ing him.

"Prepare to lose, Lara" his light laughter floated like music through the air.

"So sure about that? I hope your pride isn't wounded too much when I beat you in front of them."

"Feeling confident today, are we?" he chuckled.

"You have no idea" I remarked more to myself than him before turning to our silent audience.

"Master Kenobi," I began with mock formality, "will you do the honors?" I asked gesturing to a glass orb in the center of the floor.

"Of course, Silara."

Anakin and I took a couple steps away from each other until there was enough room for Obi-Wan to step between us. Without much ceremony, he launched the delicate ball straight up into the air. As soon as his fingertips left its surface, Ani and I simultaneously directed a force push towards the orb, which was now hovering midair. The inside was instantly filled with the light energy of the force inside us. Its bright rays were almost blinding.

I tried my best to concentrate all of my energy on it; I couldn't get it to budge at first. Anakin's triumphant stare met me when my focus shifted from the orb to him, and it slid closer and closer to me. Taking a moment, I closed my eyes and sorted my feelings while trying to force it away from me. When I opened them, I let a small smirk play on my lips as it sailed towards him. That's when he made a crucial mistake.

The beacon of light was all too quickly back in front of me and I saw Anakin's composure momentarily falter. I then realized that he had been holding out on me. Of course, I have a rather high midi-chlorian count, but the force is even stronger with Anakin. Withdrawing some of my energy, I reached out to him in my mind. We had discovered that we could communicate mentally through the force if the other person allowed it.

" _I don't mind losing once or twice. You want them to see your potential, your strength? Don't hold back! Show them everything you got! Show me!"_ I gave him a subtle nod and steeled myself for whatever would happen.

With that, I felt a huge surge of power flow the room, and the orb, shining brighter than ever, came flying towards me at an alarming speed as I stood frozen in awe of his strength. It would've smashed into my face, but Anakin redirected it, with a simple flick of his wrist, to shatter into a thousand pieces on the wall behind me.

Time seemed to stand still as we all stopped to marvel in the aura of power surrounding him and dominating the entire space. It was fascinating! Not to brag, but I was one of the most powerful padawans that the temple had to offer. For me to be defeated so easily was not something to be taken lightly. Obi-Wan was the first to snap out of the trace.

"That was rather good, Anakin…"

"Thank you, Master."

Shaak Ti was still grasping for words and Yoda looked rather thoughtful.

"Yes, very impressive that was" he mumbled more to himself than out loud.

Realizing that they had nothing to say to me, I made my way over to my Master's side and waited for her to say something.

"Lara, we can work on later." I can only assume she saw the wheels turning in my head and quickly notified me that I had held out well. She placed her hand on my shoulder in the motherly manner she always had. "Hey, Anakin's a special case, but so are you. He may be stronger than you, but the same goes for you compared to most Jedi. It's no reason to be discouraged."

She knew me so well… Shaak Ti had taken in interest in me from the moment I'd walked into The Temple. When we were introduced to the Jedi, Ani had been a bit old, but I had been of a respectable age to begin training. Claiming me as hers to train almost immediately, I had been a bit worried as to what life would be like with my new master. Luckily, I soon realized she was not as strict or cold as I had expected a member of the Council to be.

Leaving my mother at such a young age was hard for me to handle. Ani had been quite excited to leave; to have a chance at freedom, but I wanted to stay. I'll never forget what my mother said to me before I left.

" _Mother, please!" Tears flowed freely down my stained cheeks._

" _This is your opportunity, Lara! I can't give you anything, darling. You deserve so much better than this…_

" _I don't want to! I won't leave you!" I cried clinging to her skirts refusing to let go, but she pried me away. Grabbing my shoulders she said "I'll always be there with you, in your heart. I love you my sweet girl."_

Inside, I had known that I would never see her again. Her words will always remain as fresh as the morning dew in my mind. She loved us enough to do what was best, even if it meant losing us. I could never admire someone more. To give up both of your children selflessly and dedicate them to a cause that you could only hope would give them life was something I knew I would never be capable of.

"Lara?" A concerned voice shook me out of my reverie. Coming back to my surroundings, I realized it was just us now. "You miss your mother…" It was not a question.

"Yeah, but I'll never see her again."

"A little reminiscing never hurt anyone" she said, gently.

"1 It doesn't do to dwell on dreams and forget to live… It doesn't matter, anyways. I have you now." I looked down quickly, fearing that she would see the tears gathering in my eyes.

"That doesn't mean you have to forget! Never forget! Each moment of joy and every scar from the pain we endure… that makes us who we are. Would we be complete without them?"

"No…"

"Remember, Lara. Always remember."

1 –Albus Dumbledore (J.K. Rowling)

Authors Note: Okay, so I'm really sorry I haven't updated in months. There are other things occupying my mind right now. Prom is next week, I'm finishing my freshman year, and my Cecchetti exams in ballet are coming up next month. I have to go in for three hours all by myself with two old women staring at me and waiting for me to mess up. Maybe it's just me, but I find that concept horrifying…

Do not expect frequent updates on this story. So if you want to know when there's a new chapter up, just follow the story instead of checking it frequently. If you have any questions, corrections, or think something is not accurately explained, please PM me. I would love any advice! (Fanfiction is not my primary means of writing, but I still enjoy it a lot.) Love you!

PS: This is set about three years before Attack of the Clones. That makes Silara 15 and Anakin 17.


End file.
